


You are the one | SunxKao

by vialin



Category: SunxKao
Genre: Kiss me again the series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vialin/pseuds/vialin
Summary: Sun was an owner of 'Sun and Rain Cafe' in the middle of Bangkok, Thailand. The new opened cafe owner wanted to find a photographer for his cafe's promotion. Through his brother's friend, he met Kao, a university student, was the same age as his brother's. Good with camera and has a great personality, attract Sun to hire him for his cafe's promotion. Kao who was always respecting the one who was older than him with his bright and enchanting smile made Sun fall in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Photographer. 

 

Home. 7.00 a.m

 

Sun was rising, the light's piercing through the curtains on the window falling down to the only man in the room. Bird's chipping. Little chattering of the people outside the house. Noises from the outside of the house and the light of the sun made the 28 years old man sitting up and scratched his head. The natural bed hair made the man looks more handsome. Suddenly there was knocking on the door.

''Bro, you up?'' His younger brother asked.

"Yeah.. " The man in the room answered it with yawning.

"I made breakfast, come downstairs." His younger brother said.

"Alright, thanks." The man replied.

The heard of the soft steps walking away and the man getting out from the comfy bed heading to the bathroom. After solid 13 minutes in the bathroom, he comes out and walks to the dresser. Pulling out the middle drawer, he takes the white shirt and black jeans. While getting dressed, he heard soft knocked on his door. 

"Bro, I've gotta go first. Need to do something at the university." His younger brother said. 

"Alright, don't forget to find the photographer for the cafe's promotion." The man replied. 

The door was fastly opened. The younger brother barging in with scrunching face. 

"Dude, can't you just take the damn photos and post it on your instagram? There was so much hassle to find a photographer and on top of that, we have to pay them." The younger brother said. He actually don't have a time to find a good photographer, because he knows, his brother want a perfect shots for this cafe's promotion and he will not tolerate the imperfections, and also because of the tight schedule which is between his part time job, attending classes and band practicing, that seems almost impossible to handle it in one day. In addition of that, his band members wanted him to stay at the studio untill late of night practicing for their upcoming 'Battle of the Band' competition. 

"No can do Rain. You need to find the photographer. I thought you said you need 1000$?" Replied the man with the smirked. 

"Dammit, I hope you rot in hell bro." Sighing he pulled his feet, walking away from the room knowing he won't win arguing with his brother if he takes the conversation any further. 

The older man chuckled and finished getting dressed. He takes his phone away from the charger on top of the side table beside his comfy bed and straightly walking down the stairs to eat breakfast while scrolling and reading the messages from his co-worker. 

 

 

The university. 7.47 a.m. 

 

After picking up his friend at his house, he parked the motorcycle at the empty parking lot and together they walked to their first lesson in the morning at the third floor. Pushing the lecture hall door, they take a seat in the middle of the hall and start to discuss about their band practicing tonight. Almost at 8 o'clock the hall slowly full with students and the lecturer comes in. At 8 o'clock sharp, he start the lectured. 

Fifteen minutes later, there was a boy entering the hall with scratches and marks on his face and hand, he quickly takes the seat in front of Rain knowing Rain keeping the seat for him because he asked him to do so fifteen minutes ago. 

"What's up dude? What happened?" Asked Rain worryingly. 

"Nah, it's nothing, just helping Todd getting away from those seniors." Replied the boy while hissing in pain when Rain touches his deep scratch on his cheeks. 

"What the hell dude?" Asked the boy angrily. 

"That will definitely leaves the scar, fortunately it just a small scratch." Chuckling sofly, while handing the poor boy a band-aid, Rain knows the boy don't like fighting and definitely he don't like pain. 

"Todd you fucker." Muttered the boy grumpily under his breath while taking the band-aid from Rain and tooks the books out of his bag. 

Two hours later, the lesson finished, everybody packs their things and went out from the lecture hall. Rain and his friend walking downstairs to the ground floor where the cafe located. After finished buying the meals, they take an empty seat in the middle of the cafe. 

*Ding* 

The boy tooks out his phone from his pants' pocket. Looking through the phone he click onto the notification and read the message silently. And then instantly typing something on his phone. 

Rain who sat beside the boy, while sipping his drink, curiously, he decided to take a glance at the message the boy type: 

'Sure sir. Will send the photo after finishing the last editing and touch-up. The photoshoot itself takes almost 2 days. And furthermore I need to wait for the confirmation of the image selection from your side...'

Rain who was reading the half of the text, choked to death at the word 'photoshoot' and immediately he grabs the boy's shoulder hardly because he was in short of breath because of the choking from the drink but mostly from the word 'photoshoot'.

"You.. can.. take.. picture?" Asked Rain surprised while coughing badly.

The boy shot him a question looks. And simply answered yes.

"Kao, I love you." Cried Rain while hugging the curious boy tightly.

"What the fuck dude, get off me!" Said Kao releasing himself from that tight hug. Personally he don't like people easily touching him closely. He prefer people respect his personal space like he respect theirs.

After Rain catches his breath he instantly shot a serious face and glared at Kao fiercely. The looks scared Kao for a second because he knows this was the looks he gave to his opponent when he's in fighting mode and he knows how good Rain fighting skill was. Kao knows better to make no trouble with Rain in that mode.

"Do you have any official media social for your client to look up at your previous works online? Facebook? Instagram perhaps?" Asked Rain while staring intensely at Kao.

"I do. But why?" Replied Kao with question look.

"Ok. Send me the link. Hurry." Urged Rain not a second broke his stared at Kao.

Kao opened his phone and send him the link of his photography website to Rain. On the other hand, Rain opened his phone hurriedly and clicked to the link given, scrolling through Kao's previous work, he smiled happily and immediately forwarded the link Kao gave to him to his older brother with bold and all capital letters message: 

'I FOUND THE PHOTOGRAPHER, BASTARD! PLEASE BANK IN THE 1000$ TONIGHT' 

"What just happened?" Asked Kao curiously. 

"I just happened found you a new job." Answered Rain happily. 

 

 

The Sun and Rain Cafe. 10.27 a.m. 

 

*Ding* 

*Ding*

He tooks out his phone from his apron's pocket. He hurriedly opened the phone and read the message from his younger brother, Rain. Told him to bank in the 1000$ tonight. 

"Excuse me, can I order.." The customer called him. 

He shuts his phone and puts it back in the apron's pocket while walking hurriedly to take the orders from the customer. 

 

 

Home. 11.07 p.m.

 

After closing his shop, and waved goodbye to his co-worker, he walked to home. Reaching home, he unlock the front door and notices his younger brother's shoes was not on the floor. He sighed and opened his phone, and ask him when he'll be back home. He was afraid for his brother safety, everyday comes home untill late night. He knows his brother has many enemies beside being friends with ex gangster outside of the town. Putting his shoes away, he walked slowly to the kitchen, filled the glass with water and went to the living room. He then grabs the tv remote on the table and and push the button to open the television. After that, he kept changing the channels if anything catches his attention. 

*Ding*

He tooks out his phone and checked the message. It was from his younger brother. The message stated as: 

'I'm at studio. Probably late. Don't worry, my friend will send me straight home after finishing our practice. Goodnight bro. 

Ps: By the way did you checked out the link I gave you?' 

After finished reading Rain's message, he quickly scrolling Rain's previous message. He totally forgot to check that out. He found the link, and quickly click onto that link. He was scrolling through the page and looked to some of the photos. When he looked to the picture at the right side of the page, there was a young man standing behind the grass field with his camera hung to his neck, smiles brightly, his heart went 'bathump'. The cheerful smile caught his attention. Then, he quickly read his details:

'Name: Kao

Age: 23 years old.

Hobby: Editing and eating.

Contact: kikaoko@gmail.com

ig @kikaoko_

About me: I am currently studying Electrical Engineering. Photography is my hobby and I would say my life. And now I'm freelancing. As for my personality, I am an understanding person, cheerful (depends on the mood and time, I am mostly grumpy after I wake up) and has a bright smile (I don't know why but people often tell me this after meeting them on the first time). Feel free to contact me anytime. Thanks.'

"Interesting." Muttered himself. 

He then opened the Instagram application and searched for kikaoko_ , after he found it, he looked to the photos uploaded by Kao. But getting upset after he found nothing of Kao's personal photo. He then clicked the follow button. And, immediately direct messaging Kao through an instagram, asking for the meeting at his cafe.

After 10 minutes, he got a notification, a message from an Instagram @kikaoko_ . He felt so happy liked a kid got candy. Quickly he clicked to the message, read it and typing the replied:

'3.30 p.m tomorrow, I'll send you the location, please give me your contact number'

*Ding*

He quickly grabbed his phone, opened it and read the message Kao gave him. Then, he shut the television off and headed to his bedroom with a wide smile on his face while scrolling through Kao's website looking at the photos he takes. After that, he sent a message to his younger brother informing that he'll be meeting Kao at the cafe tomorrow evening. 

 

 

The University. 3.00 p.m. 

 

Rain sitting alone at the corner in the cafe waiting for Kao to arrive. While busy playing with his phone, he felt someone touched his shoulder. 

"Yo." Greeted Kao. 

"Yo." Replied the taller one. While he stretched out his hand and greeted by Kao. 

"I've brought my camera and a small set for photoshootvalong with me, just in case your brother eagerly wanted to start right away after the briefing." Informed Kao while nodding his head to his left side. 

"Nice, always be prepared." Grinned Rain. 

"Let's go, it will take fifteen to twenty minutes to get from here to the cafe." Said Rain getting up from his seat. 

"Sure." Replied the shorter one, followed behind Rain.

 

 

The Sun and Rain Cafe. 3.23 p.m. 

 

They arrived at the cafe. Rain parked his motorcycle at the parking lot infront of the cafe. 

"Come on." Said Rain while nodding his head off to the entrance of the cafe. 

Kao nodded. He then noticed the signboard of their cafe and read them 'Sun & Rain Cafe' with word 'cafe' was a little bit small than the other two. They named the cafe after their name? Kao chuckled himself found it funny to him. He then rushing to the door after Rain called him to meet his brother. 

When Kao was inside, he saw wood tables with steel leg and wood chairs arranged neatly making the space looks more wide and spacious. They used wood and rendered cement as for the flooring. There were huge glass panels all over the cafe replacing the brick solid wall, so that the customer can feels the nature despite that they were inside the cafe because the building was surrounded with grass field and vegetation beside the cafe and lake infront of the cafe. They also wanted to maximize the nature lighting entering the cafe. Basically, the concept of the cafe is modern industrial and the basic elements of this concept was using raw construction materials for instance rendered cement, brick wall without plastered, steel, and iron. The smells of coffee was so strong making him a little bit dizzy because he has a high intolerance towards strong smell. He tried to use his mouth to breath so that, he won't smell the coffee. 

Few seconds later after admiring the interior, he saw a good looking man, a little bit taller than Rain with similar face features unless the man has sharper nose and jaw smiling at him warmly while walking towards them. He felt something churning in his stomach warning him, this wasn't looks good. He trust his instinct more than anything. Whatever he learned from his past, never even looks down on your own instinct. He then nodded him back with small smile and broke their eye contact immediately. 

"Bro, here I introduce you, Kao a freelance photographer." Said Rain to his brother. 

"And Kao, this is my brother.." 

"P'Sun." Kao cutting Rain knowing he knows the man's name after looking at the signboard of the cafe outside a few minutes ago. 

"Yeah.." Said Rain shoting Kao his puzzled face. 

"Well nice to meet you Kao." Said Sun smiling warmly while stretched his hand to Kao and greeted by Kao. 

"Erm nice to meet you too." Replied Kao hurriedly and broke their eye contact instantly after finishing the hand greeting. 

Rain watched the situation, and found it interesting how Kao reacted towards his brother. He never seen him like that before, and he knows Kao long enough to know that the reaction given to his brother rather odd and new to him. They basically being friend, when Rain helped Kao and his friends fight the seniors in their first year. 

"Alright. Bro can you show the room? I'll take care of the cafe while you give Kao the briefing. Kao want something?" Asked Rain hurriedly knowing there were customers calling for him to take their orders. 

"No thanks." Answered Kao.

"Alright whatever you need ask P'Sun." Said Rain then hurriedly walking towards the customers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: P'Sun

The Sun and Rain Cafe. 3.30 p.m.

Kao followed the taller man into the small room located at the back of the cafe. Sun pushed the door opened, revealing the sunlight which was the main source of light was falling down into the room making the room too bright. He then walked to the window and closed it with the blind so that the room was a bit dimmer and comfortable for human eyes to adapt.

The interior of the room is simple, with two panels of glass window and basic furnitures. At the centre of the room, there were table enough for four people, four chairs and lockers for the staff to use. There was also a stack of papers and stationeries such as pencil, pen, erase, colour pencils, and a ruler on the table. After Sun adjusying the blinds, he then walks to the centre of the room, pulled the chair, seat and told Kao to join him.

Kao took off his camera along with the small set for photoshoot that he brought along. He put them down beside him on the chair. He pulled the chair beside Sun and took a seat.

Sun who was watching every movements Kao made, smile widely. When Kao sat beside him, he can feels his stomach has butterflies flying happily inside him. Looking closely Kao have long eyelashes, plump red lips, pink blush on the cheeks and a faded freckles. He then traced down to Kao's neck. The pale white skin looks so untouchable, the slightest touched might scarred that beautiful skin.

Kao who felt uncomfortable under that intense gaze, scoot a few inches away from Sun. He then regret about coming here and agreed to accept this job, but he really needs money.

"Ermm.. P'Sun? Is there anything on my face?" Asked Kao nervously.

"No. Nothing." Replied Sun smilingly and instantly broke his gaze on Kao. He then pulled out his phone, texting his brother to bring some dessert and water.

"So.., about this project, Rain told me you guys want to open a website and need picture for every dishes and drinks in the menu to put into the website, and also he said about making the poster or banner for the opening promotion. Is that right? Is there anything else?" Asked Kao while writing something on his notebook.

"Yeah. I want my cafe's picture also in the website. Outside and interior. I wanted to emphasis to customer that, our cafe provide calm and tranquil surrounding but at the same time can feels the hipster and modern style in the interior so that the young adult and teenager cboose this place to hangout because from my research a lot of young people love hipster, from the hipster fashion until the interior." Replied him while looking through the papers in front of him.

"So the target customers for this cafe are young adult and teenager?" Asked Kao. His hand writing it down quickly, noted every main point.

"Yeah. Mostly" Replied the taller man.

"Ok. Ohh by the way, when will I can come again and do the photoshoot? And can you please give me the menu, so that I can do my own checklist for my photoshoot session?" Asked the smaller one looking through his note and making sure everything has been asked.

"Sure, here, I have the menu with me." Passed the menu to Kao. Kao took it, flipped it several times and writing something on his notebook.

"Also for the time and date, can you please tell me about your schedule, because I don't want to interfere with your school and after that I will choose the date and time that will be available for both of us." Asked Sun hoping he will give him, beside he seriously don't want to disturb with the boy's school life but he also has other intention.

"Yeah, sure. Will send it to you after this." Answered Kao after thinking for about five seconds whether to send it or not.

Suddenly the the door was opened revealing Rain with a tray full of drinks and desserts. He then walked to the both of them and put the tray onto the table and served them.

"How about outside?" Asked Sun to Rain checking about the situation of the cafe while he's not in charge.

"Pretty fine. Don't worry I'll handle it well okay? Now focus on the promotion." Replied the younger one.

"Make sure everything is okay." Ordered the older one making worrying face.

Before Rain can replied to Sun, about how good and efficient he works, Kao cutting him said,

"Don't worry P'Sun, even though he seems pretty unreliable, but he handle the works pretty well." Said the shortest one in the room with sweet smile looking to the brothers.

Upon seeing the sweetest smile directed to him, Sun's heart went crazy. He felt the world around him spinning happily enjoying the brightest smile on earth. He really likes this boy's smile specifically, with that sparkle eyes and pinkish cheeks made Kao looks more beautiful.

"Beautiful." Muttered Sun slowly.

Rain who was confused but proudly agreed with Kao's, heard the muttering word from his brother's mouth made him speechless and left their conversation hanging silently.

"Oh this seems delicious, can I try it?" Asked Kao breaking the silent that he himself do not know he who caused it, while nodding his head off to that dessert Rain brought in.

"Yes, sure." Replied the oldest. While picking up his spoon and insert the dessert into his mouth. He then nodded his head to his brother signaled him to get out from the room. Unfortunately, Rain couldn't understand the gesture and replied the stared with the puzzled looks.

Kao who watched their unspoken conversation sighing.

"Rain, he told you to leave this room because he's worried about the cafe. Nobody in charge on the cash register machine." Said Kao while sipping his drink. He don't understand why Rain can't catch the older one simple gesture telling him to go back working.

"Was that what you mea..." Rain could not finished his question because he was cutting off by Sun told him to go because the existence of him in the room can disturb their meeting. Rain scoffed and leaves the room unhappy with his brother. Sun watched this half surprised and half amazed because Kao amazingly intepret his gesture wrongly but full of confidence. He chuckled.

After finishing the food on the table, Sun told Kao to take the interior of the cafe first and then after that the front facade of the cafe in fact the cafe also seems not so many customers made Kao's works more easier.

While Kao's was busy taking pictures of their cafe, Sun went to the cashier to resume his works and helped his brother served their customer. Silently, he was also glancing a few times at Kao admiring his form from far.

"Bro, what are you looking at Kao for?" Asked his brother.

"Nothing just enjoying the view." Replied the taller one smiling lovingly at Kao. His brother rised his left eyebrow curiously and felt shivered down his spine because of his brother's stare. He knows that was not a normal stare, that was a lust stare!

 

The Sun and Rain Cafe. 5.00 p.m.

After finished taking the pictures of the cafe and packing his stuffs, he then went to both brothers, told them it was late, and he wanted to go home. The older brother smiled at him and said,

"I'm going to send you home, Kao. Can you please wait for me at the front veranda?" Said Sun, while took off his apron and hanged it behind the counter onto the hanger, he then picked up a key and walked to the front door.

"Ermm, P'Sun. It is okay. I can take the bus from the main road ahead. After all, you have works to do." Said the shorter one worryingly.

"Nah, Rain is here. He'll handle the works perfectly. Baby bro, call me if anything happen." Replied Sun while winking at his brother.

"It's okay Kao. I can handle this. Just let him drive you home. He can be very persuasive sometimes." Assured Rain while wiping the table.

"If you said so. Sorry for the inconvenience." Smiling halfly at the older one, he really don't want to interrupt Sun's work.

"It's okay. Let's go." While walking towards the door, he smiled sweetly to the short one.

 

In Sun's Car. 5.07 p.m.

After they climbed into the car, Sun push the car key into its hole, then turn to ignition. He then, drive the car away from cafe into the main road. Kao was busying replying his mother's text asking him to come home early. Sun who was driving glancing towards the left side and saw Kao was smiling brightly while texting someone. He felt his heart churned. This made him jealous and wanted to know who he befriend with every details of them, where they live, who was they friend with. Every single things about them.

"Getting good news?" Asked the older one. He can't take this jealousy and direct his mind into another thing.

"Oh. No. Nothing. It's just about the presentation tomorrow." Replied the younger one.

"Oh. Ermm. You can bring your friends here. Perhaps, I'll give you guys discount." Said Sun.

"Thank you, I'll tell them." Smiled Kao staring at the outside.

"How long have the cafe been opened?" Asked Kao after for about two minutes of an awkward silent.

"For about two months and a half I think, things got a bit busy for three consecutive weeks, but then it slows down. Back then we only have 3 staffs. Me, Rain and my friend Pip. It was always our dream you know, to open our own cafe, back then we can just dream until two years ago, we finally had a chance to open it." Tells the older one reminiscing every moment of the birth of the cafe.

"So it was like a childhood dream? Must be great to accomplish your dream. What about your parents? They must be proud have sons like both of you." Asked Kao wanted to know the story behind the cafe.

"Ermm. Perhaps." Replied Sun. His face totally changed after Kao was mentioning about parents. Kao who still new to the Sun & Rain Cafe didn't know the story of the brother's. He then tells Kao about his parents. They have complicated relationship with their parents. They were from a wealthy family. Their family owns a private hospital in the center of Bangkok. All of the family members worked in that line. Including their parents. But they never pay attention to what their sons liked. They pushed them to study in the medical field, so that their sons can be their gold medal to show off to the others. They were also a famous surgeon, always went to overseas attending conferences. They were hardly at home. Sun who was the first son, had a hard life. He was a smart kid, rather gifted and he knows he can nailed the entrance exam easily, but instead he purposely failed the examination. After both of his parents know about this, his mother grounded him for almost one month, telling him, he don't deserved being her son and she's gladly liked to change him with another boy who will listen and obeyed her. This really broke him apart. So he takes a decision to run away. His parents didn't care to look and search for him. He was just wandering around the town aimlessly untill he met again with Pip, his childhood friend when he was six years old. His parents owns a cafe. He was living with Pip's family until he graduate university.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing that up." Said Kao feeling guilty asking about his family.

"Nah, it is okay. Well we can say that they disown me for about ten years ago. So yeah, we have a complicated relationship." Replied Sun smiling weakly to the younger one. He rarely talked about his parents with anyone. Even Rain also said the word parent was so taboo in their daily conversation, so they will quickly avoid the topic. He was so surprised he can tells his feeling about his parents that he kept with him for almost ten years easily to Kao.

"Oh, the what about Rain?" Asked Kao curiously about the brother's life ten years ago.

"Hmm, Rain was more the obedient type. He wouldn't says no to everything what my parents said. He desperately searching for their love and attention towards him with obeys everything. He was not a gifted like me and he really worked hard in his studies unlike me. Because mother and father always directed their attention to me, he developed a hate feeling towards me. He always made me looks bad in front of them. But after I ran away home, he was the only one in my family who desperately searching for me. Until then, we are always together for each other." Tells Sun to Kao who was interested in their family history.

"But seriously tho, I don't think I will finish my studies if I'm at your situation. But you handle it pretty damn well. You are really awesome." Amazed and overwhelm at the same time hearing about their family condition. Because Rain never talks about their family at all.

"I don't think I will made this far without Pip's family and Rain. His parents accept and helped me when I'm nothing. They don't care about status and money. They sincerely wanted to help me. I'm glad and thankful for what they did to me. Rain was there when everyone closed with me wasn't." Said the older one. His eyes watering, reminiscing his old life. How could his parents do this to him. He quickly wiped his eyes didn't want to show his vulnerable side to Kao.

"Hey, don't be sad. We all here. Rain, Pip, your staffs and me." Said Kao smiling widely but unconsciously knowing he made Sun's hope high.

"Thank you Kao, really appreciated." Said Sun. His heart fluttered with Kao's word. He really like this boy. The moment he layed his eyes upon this beautiful human being, he knows he fall in love at the first sight. He continued to drive with the thought of Kao was his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Rival? 

 

At the University. 10.30 a.m.

After finishing the presentation, Kao and his friends went to the cafe. They wanted to discuss about their next presentation. Kao also wanted to asked something about the cafe promotion. So he chose Sun's cafe. They all ride with Pete given that he was the only one have a car. The ride was fun and full of laughter with June's lame humour. 

 

Sun and Rain Cafe. 11.17 a.m.

Upon arriving, Pete parked the car. Turn the ignition off. They all hoped out of the car, happily chatting with each other. Kao on the other hand, saw a tall figure near a sedan black car, bending over trying to reach something. It seems like the guy have a problem trying to reach under the car seat. Hurriedly, Kao jogged to that guy's direction.

"Umm.. Do you need help?"

"Umm.. P'Sun?". Asked Kao twice. But it seems that Sun didn't hear him. Then, Kao stretched his hand, gently tapped on Sun's shoulder.

Sun jumped surprise. He looked back and saw Kao with worried looks. He tried to lift his head, but the earphone wired got stuck with the headrest, pulled him in. Upon seeing this, Kao stretched his hand quickly trying to grab Sun's arm, so that he can keep his balance properly. Unfortunately, gravity won. Instead, pulling out the older guy out, his body was being pulled in by a big hand grabbing his right hand tightly.

*Thud*. All of the stuffs fall lying around them.  
Kao realized he’s on top of Sun. He felt a hand grabbing his head tightly making sure his head didn’t bump onto something dangerous. The big hand felt warm and safe.  


“Are you okay, Kao?” Asked the older guy worriedly. He still caresses the younger head slowly.  


“I’m fine P’Sun”. Answered Kao shyly. He felt his stomach churned a little bit. Dangerous.  


‘This is not good’. Thought Kao to himself. He tried to lift his head from a big and muscular chest, wanted to get out from this suffocating situation.  


“Are you sure?” Asked Sun again, wanted to make sure the younger one in safe and sound. Plus, he liked how this small figure laying on top of him. It feels like he’s responsible for protecting this beautiful creature called Kao.  


‘Precious’. Thought Sun to himself. He’s enjoying every little seconds of their skin to skin contact.  


“Umm.. guys?”. There’s a concerning voice behind them.  


They jumped in surprised. Quickly, Kao escaped from that big hand hardly, shot up and fix his hair clumsily. His heart was beating very fast. He really didn’t want anyone to see him like this.  


‘Fuck’. Muttered Kao to himself.  


Sun who was already standing up, fixing his shirt and hair calmly. He silently glances at Kao a few seconds after shooting a death glare to his brother for ruining his perfect moment. Rain replied with a few blinks, notified the brother he didn’t understand that signals he gave him. Rain turned his head to Kao.  


“Dude, you ok?”. Asked Rain worriedly upon seeing him trembling slightly.  


“Yeah. Umm.. I’m going in first”. Answered Kao quickly. He turned his body quickly, not giving a chance for any of the brothers asking him anymore question. He forced his legs to increase its speed while grabbing his hand in an effort to stop his hand trembling more, it didn’t work.  


Sun sighing heavily saw the small figure walking fast, away from him. He scratched the back of his head slowly.  


“Bring all of those in”. Ordered the older one to his brother while pointing his index finger towards the big mess in the car.  


“What? Why?”. Asked Rain angrily. He didn’t understand why his brother suddenly upset.  


“Less talk. More action.” Answered Sun grumpily while walking away from his brother.  


‘What about that scene earlier? Why Kao on top of him? He need to ask Kao later!’. Thought Rain to himself.

 

Sun and Rain cafe. 11.29 a.m.

After finished ordering for his friends, Pete turned his back and start walking towards their table. Then, he sees his best friend Kao, hurriedly entering the café with a pale face and trembling hand. He tried to stop but he knows it didn’t work. It seems that Kao’s eyes were scanning the café looking for someone. Then their eyes meet. Those eyes, he knows what those eyes meant. He’s running towards him, grab him and hug him.  


“Hey.. Sssh.. It’s okay, I’m here. You are gonna be okay”. He whispered while rubbing his best friend’s back in circle motion slowly, showing that he’s with him, hoping that action can calm him down. His heart hurt seeing his best friend like this. After nearly fifteen seconds, he feels Kao nodding his head, slowly pulling his body apart from Pete.  


“I’m here”. Muttered Pete slowly while gently grabbing Kao’s shoulders. He’ll ask later about this issue. He didn’t want him breaks down again. To make it worse, they were in public area. He’ll not going to take that risk.  


While nodding his head slowly, acknowledging and gratefully for Pete’s presence, he then said ‘thank you’ to him but avoid making an eye contact with the other one. He felt really ashamed in front of him. Breaks down in the public area. Why he has to live like this? He made an oath to himself to forget about his past. But, it was just kept crawling back to the surface searching for him, searching for his weakness and opening so that it will attacking him if he’s not careful enough and eventually ruin his life. He need to be more strong. For Pete, for him. It was not his fault for what happened years ago. He’s the victim. Kao kept reminding himself he’s innocent, he’s the victim, it’s not his fault in his head, until he calmed down.  


After that, both of them walked together towards their friends. Sometimes, Pete glances silently beside him, to make sure his best friend really okay. When, he saw the big warm smile on his best friend’s face again, he can take a relieved sigh.  


‘This is gonna be hard’. Pete thought to himself.

 

Sun and Rain cafe. 11.38 a.m.  


Sun has a rollercoaster emotion today. He never experienced something like this before. And it pissed him off. No one can play with his emotion like this. He was stubborn as stone. He has dating many girls back in a day, but Kao was the only one who can make him angry and happy at the same time. He really falling hard for this boy. The first thing that made him attracted to Kao, was his warm smile. Kao has the brightest and the warmest smile. He never met someone whose smile like Kao’s. Or was he? He can’t remember. When Kao smile, it has this mixed feeling between the familiarity and comforts. It was like he met him before. But, he didn’t remember meeting Kao in the past.  


Sun was walking towards the counter because he was supposed to change his shift with his staff. He only intended to went out for about fifteen to twenty minutes, to get some stuffs for his cafe, at the neighbouring town, but it takes him more than thirty minutes because of the heavy traffic jam. He was so pissed on the way home, but when Kao suddenly appeared behind his back, he was so happy. Only with his presence Kao can change his mood like he changes his clothes. It was so easy and strange at the same time. But for some reason he likes it.  


The footsteps halted. When he turned his face towards the entrance he saw Kao is hugging someone. A boy. The look on his face change abruptly. His heart beating so fast, trying to control his anger emotion. If looks can kill, the boy who hugged Kao would be dead seconds ago. His eyes change to Kao’s face. His face looks like he’s about to cry. His shoulders trembling like crazy. Sun’s gritted his teeth.  


‘What the fuck happened? Why was his shoulders were trembling?’ Thought the older boy. He emits a menacing aura making the customer near him flinched.  


He takes a steps towards them, but as soon as he pulled his legs forward, he was blocked by Rain. Rain pulled his right hand stopping Sun to go further. Rain looks so afraid. He never seen the looks on his brother face like this for years after they were disowned by their parents. He pulled his brother towards the staff’s room. It was a difficult task for Rain to do this alone because it needs at least two grown males to force Sun to move. That’s just how strong his brother is.  


“Why?” Asked the younger one. He has to choose his word properly if he wanted to live longer.  


Sun didn’t open his mouth at all. He kept being silent for almost one minute. He just stood there, looking like he was planning to kill someone. His eyebrows furrowed. He tried processing all of the visual information he gets to make that scene more senses. But he failed to combine all of those information given. Rain sighs heavily. He loves his brother, still this emotional rollercoaster needs to stop. He needed his brother normal again.  


“You love him.. don’t ya?”. Asked Rain slowly and carefully. He prayed to God that if God allows him to live longer he will pray to Him three times a day.  


Sun’s was rising his left eyebrow, indicating Rain that he didn’t understand what Rain talks about.  


“The looks on your face right now, is an anger of jealousy. You want him to yourself. That’s how I’ll look if someone act intimate with my girlfriend.” Said Rain. He knows the feels, because he was also a very possessive person towards the one he loves.  


“How?”. Asked the older. It’s always amazed him, how his brother can understand a complicated issue quickly. But, failed to catch a meaning of a simply blinks.  


“You were so happy if I mention Kao’s name. Your smile will reach from here to here.” Rain smile widely while pointing and moving his index finger from left ear to his right ear.  


“So you are gay now?” Rain said jokingly. He wanted to release this tension atmosphere. It’s suffocating to stay in there longer.  


“Fuck you” Said the older brother. He knows Rain said this jokingly and wanted to divert his attention to another topic. He’s thankful for his brother. Slowly, he calmed down himself.  


“I’ll served them, you can stay at the counter all day” Ordered Rain. He just wanted his brother to collect himself and act normal again.  


Sun just nodded. Rain leaves him alone after their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Encounter.

 

Sun and Rain cafe. 10.45 a.m.

 

Rain walks upstairs heading back to the café floor with long sighs. His head start aching thinking about this problem. He picks up his apron and put it on his waist.  


“Cher, you can go back, I’ll take it from here.” Ordered Rain. He knows Cher has a date with her boyfriend and he didn’t want to take any more of her time. She’s been covering for Rain and Sun for almost forty-five minutes.  


“Are you sure, you are okay boss? I can cancel my plan if you need me here”. Said the girl. She has long curly hair with a thick, side-swept bangs that are cut at a strong angle. She has a round face and thin lips. Her face has barely any makes up on, only a faint red lipstick and pink blush.  


“Nah, it’s okay Cher. You can go now.” Ordered him.  


“Okay. Take care boss.” Rain only nodded and making a ‘shoo shoo’ sign by flapping his finger back and forth. Cher then, smiled back at him and steps out from the kitchen counter, slowly heading downstairs towards the staff room.  


Rain then, saw his older brother walking upstairs with a very slow pace. Sun lowered his head avoiding contact with a group of university student chatting and laughing happily at the corner of the café facing the entrance. He tried very hard to avoid glancing towards Kao and the other boy beside him.  


Upon reaching the counter, Rain patted Sun’s shoulder slowly showing him that he’ll give a moral support as much as possible. Rain replied with a nod and a weak smile. He then, move towards the new customer to take his order. 

 

Sun and Rain cafe. 10.55 a.m. 

 

The noise in the café seems so calmly. Only a few people in that café. A group of university student and an old lady who was a regular customer were the only people in that café. It almost like a lullaby to Kao’s ear. With the sound of spoon and a cup clicking together, the clock’s ticking, and the hissing and whistling of the coffee steams from the coffee machine made a music to his ears. This was why he really love café so much. Whenever he didn’t want to finish his work at home, he’ll find a café with a nice and excellent ambience. Those sounds can boost his energy and creativity to another level and he really needed that kind of support to finish his work.  


Suddenly, he remembered something after finish his rumbling about ASMR (autonomous sensory meridian response) in his head, then takes out his phone. He unlocks the screen and scrolling through the apps. He then clicks at the ‘Note’ apps. Scrolling through all of the notes, and found the one he was looking for. He then clicks on that note and reads the to-do-list that he wrote yesterday. He almost forgot to ask Sun about the pictures that he takes a few days before. But then, he remembered the incident earlier.  


‘Shit’ Cursed Kao to no one.  


Pete who was sitting beside him, heard the curse. Kao looks stressed.  


“What’s up?” Asked him worried.  


Kao was keeping his lips tightly and scrunching his eyes. He silently planning how to approach Sun. But with another person. He will not go to that staff area alone with Sun. He then decided to bring Pete along with him.  


“Can you accompany me talks to P’Sun? Please?” The begging face Kao made was so cute, and he bet no one can really reject his request.  


“Yeah. Come on” Replied Pete then lazily standing up.  


After grabbing all he needs, Kao then stands up following Pete behind. Then, both of them walked towards the counter asking for Sun, if they can have a short meeting with him in the staff room. Sun just nodded weakly, and following them behind while lowered his head, as low as possible. Rain can just hope the best for his brother. 

 

University. 12.57 p.m.

 

The café was buzzing with noises from the students. This café was the largest café after Business and Administration Faculty’s café. The café was on the strategic location where it placed between three faculties which are Faculty of Engineering, Faculty of Computer and Mathematical Sciences and School of Architecture and Planning.  


The man lazily checking up his phone. He rarely going to this type of café because of its crowded and noisy surrounding made his head ache. Or worse migraine. He’s more preferred the peace and calm cafés outside of his campus called Le Boudoir Café and Café Des Artistes. Both of these cafes, have the best food’s menu with their signature dessert. These places didn’t have too much customer because there are not many people knows about these expensive and luxurious cafés. It’s only famous around the rich kids and the neighbouring residents. It’s like a secret club for the rich kids to meet up or hangout after their classes.  


The man looks so handsome with a sharp jaw, black eyes, and brown hair. He has a big and muscular build. Dressed in a blue skinny ripped jeans, white Adidas shirt and oversized blue denim jacket with limited Pro White Vans shoes. He seems like a prince coming out from fairy tales. The man lazily looking around. He pulled up his left hand, looking at the custom-made watch design by a famous watch designer. Sighing, he then looked into his phone reading his friend’s text asking him to join them for dinner tonight. Promised with the great entertainment, food, wine and woman. Truthfully, when looked back to his past self, he will definitely have said yes. After he reached twenty-two years old, he feels bored with a luxury. His parents rarely at home, he doesn’t have any siblings so his parents really dotted and spoiled him a lot. Even though he gets everything he wanted, there was like a black hole of emptiness in his heart seeking for a new light to fill the hole.  


He then quickly replied ‘no’. Forcefully, he pulled his legs forward decided to walk out of this crowd of people. There was like a group of students started surrounding him, asking for a photograph or only enjoying his presence. He used to be in the spotlight, instead he likes being the centre of attention, looking down to a people who admired him, wanted to be him so much, copying his style of fashion or his haircut.  


But everything changes after he met that boy. The boy who change his perspective of life.

 

School of Architecture and Planning. 3.09 a.m. Flashback. Year 2.

 

The rain falls heavily this night. The sounds of frog ribbitting and rain with thunderstorm change interchangeably. There was a man squatting in front of the amphitheatre. Even though he seems tired and sleepy, with slightly dishevelled hair, an eye bag and a little bit of stubbles, the man still looks handsome and gorgeous. It was like this world is so unfair for creating this beautiful, stunning and non-ugliness creature living together with the rest of moderate looking creatures. Everything he does full of elegance, beauty and majestic. He’s so perfect both in academic and sport. He once was nominated as the most desirable person in the campus to sleep with. That’s just how famous and influencing he was.  


This is a final week for architecture students to finish their final semester project before the final presentation that will be held all around the departments next week. Feeling like his head might get explode if he’s staring at his laptop any longer, he then decided to take a break and went down to the amphitheatre down below. The amphitheatre located at the centre of four blocks which were divided by two departments. The first and second block were the architecture block for the third year, fourth year and master student whereas the third and fourth block for the second and third year students from interior design department. This amphitheatre was the heart of this faculty where all of the activities from induction session to the club activities will be held here. It was always full with students. But, the amphitheatre will be all silent and deserted during the exam and presentation weeks. Instead, the studios will be full of students struggling to finish their project. All of the studios from the second floor to the ground floor is full with students chattering inside of it. Whereas there’s also some students outside, at the corridor sitting down while working on their 3D models. The place looks so lively and noisy even though it was three o’clock in the morning.  


Earth lights his cigarette. He puts the tip of the cigarette into his mouth. Inhale the intoxicated chemicals deeply through his respiratory organs. Satisfied with that, he then exhales the remaining chemicals. The cloud of smoke form from his mouth and nose. It tasteless and didn’t have any smell. He tried to reach down to his pants, searching for his cell phone but all of his senses stop functioning when suddenly hearing someone whispering. His hand stopped awkwardly in the mid-air between the tight and the torso, all of his senses focusing at the corner of the stairs in the shadow where the sound was coming. He never believes the existence of a ghost, perhaps this was how God wanted to show him, that he was wrong.  


The sounds of walking and whispering suddenly coming closer towards him. He then, quickly standing up, getting ready to take any actions possible which is the only option available was running away quickly, never looking back ever again. While squinting his eyes, he slowly backing away from that corner, when suddenly a boy, heavily soaking with water all over his body hugging something tightly in his arm appeared in front of him.  


Their eyes met.  


“Hey, do you have a dry clothes or anything dry you can borrow?”. Asked the boy breathlessly. He tried to wipe away the raindrops running down his face. Obviously, it didn’t work.  


“Umm. Who are you?”. Earth wanted to confirm that the boy was not a threat. His heart still beating hard, signalling that he’s still in the dangerous situation.  


“What?”. The boy seems offended. His face changed.  


“Are you a student here?” Asked the taller one.  


“No, but do you have the dry clothes or not?”. The smaller one raised his voice, obviously offended by his question.  


Earth surprised, not only this boy bravely raising his voice to him, but he dared to not knowing The Most Famous Person in this campus. This boy pricked his interest. There was not once people didn’t know about him. There will always be people who knows his name.  


“Fuck it!”. The boy slowly cursed. He then quickly walking toward the stairs. But he was stopped by the large hand grabbing his arm tightly.  


“What’s that?” Signalling to a small bundle in his arms. Earth’s hand still grabbing the smaller boy’s arm tightly.  


Suddenly, there was a meowing sounds coming from that bundle. Both of the males seem shocked.  


“Can you please let go of my arm?” His voice sounds trembling. The smaller boy tried to yank his arm to escape from that tight grabs.  


“I’m sorry. But can you stay here? Hold on”. He released the boy’s arm and sprinting upstairs and went straight to his studio on the first floor. Entering the studio, nobody noticed him. They were all engrossed to finish the project as fast as possible. So his studio seems quite calm comparing to another studio opposite of them, with only clicking of mouse and the keyboard were the only sounds of the occupants in that studio produced. He walked to his table, looking for a bag that consists of a small towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, oversized hoodie and a tee shirt. After found the bag, he quickly closed his laptop and keep them in the drawer. Locked them up and hurry up running to downstairs but carefully not to slip on the puddles forming on the stair because of the heavy rain.  


He saw the boy was still standing there trembling coldly. He still hugged the small kitten in his arm tightly not letting go. He heard a weak meow from the kitten.  


“Let me take him”. Order the tallest among them. He was reaching up to the boy’s arms. Tried to take the wet bundle away from him. But the small kitten inside it hissing angrily. The boy snatched it away again from him.  


“Can you please handle this gentler. His leg is injured”. Spat the boy annoyingly.  
Earth feels sorry for the kitten, but it seems unfair for the boy to react to him like that. He didn’t even know the kitten was injured. He sighed.  


“Place him in here”. Ordered Earth while spreading his towel on his arm. He always had a soft spot for the animal especially cat and dog. At home his parents didn’t allowed him to have a pet in the house but somehow he managed to sneak in his dog when he was little, but the dog grow up to a huge Scottish Deerhound. Unfortunately, he gave the dog to his best friend, because he’s afraid if his parents found out about this dog.  


The boy quickly but carefully enough not to touch the injured leg and placed him.  


“You can use my shirt and hoodie. You may catch a cold if you are staying in those clothes”. Earth pointing to his bag on the floor while he’s warming up the little kitten. He really wanted to go to the veterinary clinic right now, but then he remembered it was 3.20 in the morning.  


“Thanks”. Mutter the other one. He then quickly takes off his soaking tee shirt and change it to the oversized hoodie not noticing the intense glazed from the other male.  


“Where did you find this little one?” Asked Earth wanted to know more about the situation even though it was obvious, he wanted to ease the tension between them. The coldness and the heavy rain outside were not helping this situation better. Moreover, it was a freaking 3.25 in the morning.  


“Umm. In the drain behind the administration’s block”. Replied the boy. His teeth were chattering because of the rainwater besides he’s still on his soaking pants.  


“Wasn’t the drain will be full of water in this heavy weather?” Asked Earth curiously. There’s no way he will be able to grab the small kitten in this weather not to mention the depth of a drain behind that block at least nine hundred metres deep. It was really dangerous to go in that drain.  


“Yep. I almost drown thirty minutes ago for this guy.” The boy patted the kitten’s head slowly. The small kitten purring weakly acknowledge his hero’s braveness.  


Earth’s heart suddenly thumping seeing the boy’s smile. His smile was very sincere and warm unlike his friends who were merely with him. They only like his money and famous. He felt like his icy and cold heart slowly melted witnessing this boy’s warm smile although he directed the smile to the little kitten in his arm. Looking closely, the boy had a little bit freckles on his cheeks, a faint red lips, long eyelashes and have a very fair skin. His soaked hair together with the dripping water from his head, makes the boy looks more beautiful and sexy. His inner self screaming wanted to grab the boy’s hand and mark as his. Earth slowly coughing to stop his imagination from being too wild.  


“You said, you were not a student here?”. Asked Earth eagerly wanted to know more about this boy.  


“Yep. I’m here because of my friend”. Answered the boy while wiping his eyes with the end of the hoodie’s sleeves. The oversized hoodie clearly was too big for the boy but it looks really cute on his body.  


“Helping them on their final project?”. Asked Earth wanted to know more about his friend.  


“Kind of.” The boy shrugged his question off.  


“So, what’s your name? You live around here?”. Asked Earth wanted to pry into this boy’s personal information so that he can hired private investigator later on.  


“Umm, no. I’m just here for the job.” Answered the boy blushingly because of the intense stared from the other male.  


“Job?” Asked Earth frustrated. Obviously, the boy was avoiding his question, hoping that Earth just leave him alone.  


‘I am not gonna let you go without knowing your name’. Thought the taller one. Earth try to come up with another plan. He will try the ‘pulling’ question because of the ‘pushing’ questions apparently didn’t work well on this boy.  


“Just a simple job.” Replied the boy avoiding the glared.  


“Oh, is that so? Oh yeah, the name’s Earth. I am a second year architecture student.” Smiled Earth sheepishly while holding out his right hand and carefully holding the small kitten in his other hand. The other boy hesitated for a while to reach Earth’s hand, but then he grabbed the hand and shake it slowly.  


“Kao.” Replied the shorter one.  


“Oh. Umm. That’s my studio.” Added Earth pointing to his studio on the first floor opposite of them with his index finger. The boy just nodded weakly while looking at that direction. Suddenly, the atmosphere falls awkwardly silent.  


“Umm. By the way, how am I going to give you this hoodie back?”. Asked the boy breaking the awkward silent earlier.  


“Do you have your cell phone?”. Asked Earth hoping to give the boy his number. He never did this, and it felt so weird giving his number to the stranger. It feels like the new world to him.  


“I do. But I don’t think it works.” Replied Kao, while taking out his cell phone from his pants. The cell phone was soaking wet, with water dropped from inside the phone. Kao can only be sighing while shaking his head slowly.  


“Oh, if that so, come one let’s go upstairs. At least you can rest for awhile, whilst waiting for the rain to stop. Plus, the rain doesn’t seem to stop at any moment now.” Replied Earth hoping that he would agree, while sneaking a glance to Kao.  


“Umm. Okay.” Said Kao shortly while nodding his head weakly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confession and kiss.

 

Sun and Rain café | Sun’s House. Present day. 10.45 a.m.

 

The cafe was still closed when Rain arrived in front of the café. This is weird, the café supposedly to be busy with customer and noises. He then rang his brother, but it seems like the older boy put his cell phone in silent mode. He then rang him up for like sixth times. The only sound he heard was a female voice telling him after the ‘beep’ it will be saved to voicemail. Unsatisfied, he then decided to climb up to his brother’s room at the fourth floor through the fire escape ladder at the back of the building. Upon reaching to fourth floor, he then tried to pry open the window vigorously, but the window didn’t budge at all. It seems like the window was mocking his strength. Sounds stupid, but Rain felt the window picking a fight with him. He then knocking on that window loudly while calling his brother name. But more importantly, he’s afraid if something happens to Sun.

Thud. Thud.

Rain heard the loud noises coming from the inside, with heavy steps moving closer to him, he stopped all of the ruckus. The silhouette of a tall man slowly approaching the window unlocking the window. The tall man has a terrible eye bags and disheveled hair, standing only in a boxer while scratching his head. He looks so pissed, that he might snap Rain in half if Rain continue pissing him.  


“Dude, what the fuck? Are you crazy?” Asked the man angrily. He fiercely staring at Rain like a madman.  


“Calm down bro. I just wanted to check on you.” Replied the younger brother raising his voice a bit. He didn’t do anything wrong and can’t understand the reason behind his brother explosion of enraging emotion. He made a note behind his mind to check on his brother’s anger management later.  


“Couldn’t you check on me like a normal person does? Like, I don’t know, KNOCKING ON THE DOOR, POLITELY! Not on the fucking window! You were disturbing the neighbours fucker,” Hissed the older brother. He moves into the room giving a space to the man outside of the room jumping in from the window. He wondered if people outside would think his younger brother was a robber and decided to call a police.  


“Did you just wake up? I called you sixth times, but it went straight to your voicemail. I thought maybe you died or something.” He literally panicked on the inside when the other man didn’t pick up his phone. Sun was very dear to him. He can’t forgive himself if anything happens to him.  


“I put my cell phone on silent mode.” Said the other male while sighing heavily. Rain’s body stop momentarily. At the other side, Sun grabs the stools in front of him, and sit there to finish his breakfast. There’s an awkward silent for a moment. The only noise in the room comes from the television in front of them. Apparently, Sun was watching news while eating for breakfast before he’s interrupted with the loud banging noise from his window. Sun looks at Rain who slowly approaching him, with pained expression he looks like he’s about to cry.  


“I’m sorry I’ve snapped, ok? Have you eaten?” Sun felt guilty for snapping earlier. He really need to calm down a little bit. He can’t just lash out his frustration to the other people freely. That’s so unfair.  


“Yeah.” Answered Rain slowly while nodding his head. He’s currently sitting beside his brother facing the television.  


“You are a prick you know.” Added the younger brother while playing with his finger.  


‘I know’. Whispered Sun slowly admitting his regret.  


“You don’t put silent mode on me. We made a promise to take care each other. You should’ve know that better.” He really hated seeing his brother like this. It looks like they went back to the past where his brother went full berserk after the fight with their parents and it scared him to death. He still had nightmare from that night.  


Sun only sighing heavily. He seriously need to control his anger more.  


They were sitting silently on their stools. Both of them seems like in deep thought, but then when the Rain’s cell phone rang, it breaks their thoughts.  
It says ‘Kao’ on his cell phone screen. He then picked up the call.  


“Yo, what’s up?” Said Rain to the caller.  


“Oh, I can’t pick you up after class. I forgot to tell you I have a practice with the band until late night. There’s nobody who can give you a ride? Pete?”. Replied Rain.  
Sun’s ear perked up.  


‘Must be Kao who called him’. Thought the older man.  


“Ahhh.. Is that so? Umm..”  


“I can pick him up.” Said Sun suddenly cutting Rain from continuing his conversation with Kao. Rain who’s surprised with the sudden cheeriness in his brother’s voice raised his brow, confused. He then just nodded slowly.  


“P’Sun said, he’ll pick you up” Said Rain.  
“Yep.. Oh.. Ok. I’ll tell him. Alright, see ya”. Rain then hung up the call. Facing his older brother, he then continued,  


“You sneaky bastard, you really love him don’t you? I don’t think you will go to that length when it was me who stranded there, bastard”. Rain slowly fist bump his brother’s left shoulder.  


“You need to learn how to be independent, well for Kao, he just need to lean on me more”. Sun sheepishly smile at Rain while finishing his breakfast as fast as possible. He need to be prepared physically and mentally to meet his dearest.  


“You didn’t act this way with your exes before. You barely express your love to them, at least in front of me. Is it because you were already gay back then?”. Asked the younger brother. It’s strange to him that Sun was capable expressing the emotion of love to the people other than him.  


“Nah dude, Kao is different. I don’t know why, but when I see him, I think I know him somewhere before. But I don’t recalled meeting him back then, if we met, obviously we are married already.” Replied Sun. He’s already getting up from his sit, walking toward the sink to wash his bowl.  


“For real?” Asked Rain curious.  


“Yeah. Hold on, wasn’t you were supposed to be at school in this time?”. Answered Sun. He’s already finished washing his dishes and walking toward the toilet to take a shower. Making sure he looks clean and fresh before meeting Kao.  
Rain can only sighing, witnessing his brother’s mood, change abruptly without warning. This situation was too new to him, and his reaction wasn’t fast enough to cope with this situation, resulting him into the deep thought of ‘what the fuck just happened’. He then replied to Sun:  


“I know. Imma text you the address later where you gonna pick him up.” Said Rain raising his voice a little bit because Sun’s was basically in the bathroom already, and he’s afraid if Sun didn’t hear him. But there’s no replied from the other person. Rain waited for three seconds, but get no answer. He then, walked to the bathroom. Upon reaching to the bathroom, he wanted to knock the door, when suddenly the door opened a little bit and his brother’s head peeking from the inside.  


“Yeah. I heard you… Thank you for checking on me lil bro.” Said the older man while grinning ridiculously. He looks like a little kid, grinning childishly, with half of his face peeking out from the bathroom. Rain just chuckled a little bit, his older brother was still the same older brother he knew years ago, dorky as ever.  


“Ok then, I’ve just send you the address.” Said Rain while typing something on his phone. He then walked away from the bathroom to the front door smiling gratefully to the God for blessing his morning with this happiness while humming ‘Good Luck’ quietly.

 

School of Architecture and Planning. 1.30 p.m. 

Kao was basically running towards the Architecture Faculty because he was late for about half an hour and the man he was supposed to meet, texted him telling him, the changing of the place for their meeting will be at the postgraduate-lounge area. It was behind the main building near the staff parking beside the field. They were supposed to meet at the café but the guy said, he wanted a place quieter and private, then the guys texted him to meet at the post-graduate lounge, where rarely student goes there at this particular time. He’s not familiar with that area, so it takes about twenty minutes to get there. He was also almost tripping from running through the crowd of people in front of the main building. They were supposed to meet at the café near the School of Architecture and Planning, but the café was too crowded at this time because of the lunch break and the guy probably changed the venue last minute after he went to the café. He’s the type of the guy who looks rich, elegant and bossy. He didn’t really like a crowded place plus he’s famous because of his family background. His great-great-great grandfather was ones of the founder of this university. In addition, his father was one of the board of directors in this university. His mother owned a famous private institute near the suburban area. His aunt and uncle worked in the Ministry of Education. Almost all of his family members worked in the education industry.  


Kao and the guy have been friends since the ‘kitten incident’. It has been 4 years since then. They were not really close, but sometimes hang out together when they were free, mostly because Kao was helping the guy’s project for every semester. He’s helping the guy with photographing the guy’s architecture models and the making of model itself. To be exact, he’s working with him. The guy likes Kao’s work plus he paid Kao well enough, to buy the additional equipment’s for his photography collection.  


Upon reaching to the door, he saw the guy was busy looking at his phone scrolling through it. Kao then knocking on the door to let the guy knows he’s arrived. The guy saw him, he smiled at Kao, then shot up and hurriedly walking towards the door. The guy opened the door and let Kao comes in.  


“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Said Kao while still catching his breath slowly. He swiped the sweat forming on his face with the end of his sleeve. He cursed himself for choosing the long sleeve shirt to wear for that day. The temperature at noon can be so hot, it can reach to forty till fifty degrees Celsius very fast.  


“Nah, it’s okay.” Replied the guy. Seeing Kao swiping the sweat from his face, he then took out a packet of tissue and hand it to Kao.  


“Oh, thank you so much P’Earth.” Kao then took the tissue and opened them.  


“So what is it that you want to talk about?”. Asked Kao who was very curious because Earth texted him yesterday to meet him. Usually when Earth texted him about works he will be texting him the project, the due date of the project and a little brief of the project before they meet. But yesterday, he just said,  


‘Hey, you free tomorrow? I need to talk to you about something’.  


It makes the younger boy curious, what would Earth want to talk about? Did anything happen to him? His family? Were they going bankrupt? Someone wanted to kill him? Did Earth just borrowed money from gangster? These were the questions he thought before he went to sleep last night. He couldn’t help but to think about those questions. Reason for this is that, Earth was like one of his close friends, and he didn’t have that many friends to begin with. He likes how Earth bring himself to act matured and tough, but deep down he’s just a loner who needs someone who he can trust the most and warm enough to be beside him. Knowing the guy for almost four years, he felt comfortable enough, hanging out together with Earth. This is because Kao has an issue trusting people so easily and he’s not really sociable to begin with. He had a long history of trusting people and opened up to them after that incident.  


The incident that change his life forever. The incident that have been the darkest chapter of his life.  


“Oh yeah about that.. “. Earth didn’t finish his sentence. He was just avoiding the stare from the younger man and walks slowly to the couch at the centre of the room.  


“Will you seat with me first? This may take a while.” Ordered Earth while nodding to the one seater couch beside him. Kao only nodded while figuring out the body language of the other man. Earth may look the calmest person on the planet at the moment, but the slight frown on his face, fingers fidgeting and leg shaking clearly shown he was in distress.  


“I know this might surprise you, so yeahh..” Earth pause for about five second and stare at Kao,  


“I know you for almost four years now, and truthfully I don’t want to destroy this friendship. You were like my first ever friend that I can proudly admit as my best friend. You taught me everything. You were the first person who don’t know about me, the first person who dare to scold at me, the first person who invite me to eat at the street food stall, the first ever person who I can be myself with, the very first person who don’t judge me with all of my family success but instead you slowly learned about my condition and not distancing yourself from me after you learned about my fake rich ‘happy’ life. It’s been a very wonderful four years in my life and I’ll treasure them for the rest of my life. Thank you for opening my eyes to this beautiful world Kao.” Earth eyes’ wavering a little bit but kept his stare at the boy beside him. While smiling he then continued,  


“You are an important person in my life.”  


“The kindest.”  


“The warmest smile.”  


“The most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”  


“I love you.”  


After hearing that last sentence, Kao’s body seems freeze. He starts to panic. He can’t move his finger at all. His breath getting heavier every seconds. His knees were shaking. He tried to process all of that, but nothing comes out. The only images appeared on his mind was that person voice whispering ‘I love you Kao. My dear little boy. Come here my little boy. I love you so much.’  


“Kao? Are you okay?” Asked Earth surprised with Kao reaction.  


“Ohh, yeahh I’m fine.” He grabbed his knees that were starting to tremble.  


‘Fuck why now.’ Muttered Kao to himself.  


“P’Earth, thank you for telling me. But I’m afraid I can’t re-turn the fe-eling.” His voice started to quiver.  


“Can’t you consider? It’s okay. You can take as much time as you want. Please consider it Kao. I love you so much.” Earth lower the corners of his mouth, and raise the inner portion of his brows. He looks so sad but at the same time very determined to fight till the end.  


Upon hearing that, Kao felt dizziness hit him, the numbness all around his body, he can’t control his body anymore, his chest started to move upward and downward rapidly but still feel choking grasping for air. His body shaking violently. He didn’t hear anything anymore except that haunting, chilling whisper kept repeating in his ear.  


Earth grab Kao’s body before he fell on the floor. He tried to sooth Kao with calm words, but nothing works. He starts to panic. He reached his back pocket and take out his cell phone. Typing ‘Phana’ on the search box and frantically called the guy.  


“Dude, come to Post Grad lounge right now! Bring a medical kit or something. I have someone hyperventilating here. Hurry please.” His voice shaking violently. Earth never saw Kao in this state before. He tried to calm himself and hug Kao tightly afraid if Kao hurt himself.  


‘What happened to you Kao?’ Muttered Earth to himself while placing a soft kiss on Kao’s head.

 

School of Architecture and Planning. 1:39 p.m.

Sun was practically lost when he tried to find the place he was supposed to pick up Kao. He asked the student from this faculty but nobody actually knows where was exactly this place is. Tried calling Kao for several times, but he didn’t pick up. He then sent Kao a message to call him back immediately. Gives up he then parked his car near the field. He decided to went out and start looking for the younger boy. He knows he was awfully early than the expected time. But he just can’t stop his excitement to meet with Kao. He will take any chances to meet that boy.  


After finished locking his car, he crossed the road to get to the nearest building of the Architecture and Planning Faculty. His eyes roaming randomly to that building and stopped at the small signboard with ‘Post Graduate Lounge Area’ on it.  


‘How the fuck am I supposed to find that small signboard?’ Muttered Sun under his breath with a loud sighing afterward. Truthfully he’s been circling the same area for about four times before giving up and decided to park the car at the field. Feeling defeated he takes small steps toward that building.  


Upon reaching to the room, he peeked through the door to see if Kao was in there. But he didn’t see any single soul in that room. But curiosity got him better than his logical thinking measuring any implications of his stupid action. He pushed the door slowly and start hearing the whimpering and shushing sound coming at the centre behind the couch. His heart started thumping loudly. His mind tried to comes out with the scariest images from the horror movies he watched before. Slowly he was closing the distance between himself and the sound. The sounds becoming more clear and clear. It was like the sound of whimpering of a person in pain. He then heard someone said ‘Kao’ in the lowest volume ever heard. His mind snapped, basically running to that direction. His mind in rage when he saw someone was hugging and kissing Kao. To make the matter worst, Kao didn’t seem conscious at all. With his fast reflex he didn’t realize he punched the guy really hard on his face until the guy flying several steps from him. Blood drips from his nose. With raging still controlling his body he can’t think of anything other than to beat that guy to death. Sun lands several kicks onto that guy all over his body. The guy barely standing up and defending himself just whimpering in pain.  


“Oi, stop it.” There was a screaming behind Sun.  


Sun barely registered another person entering the room. He was basically on the berserk mode. The only thing he saw was the person who hugged and kissed his dear Kao.  


The person basically running to them. Yanking Sun away from beating Earth to death. But Sun didn’t budge at all. He has to put himself between Sun and Earth or Earth will be dead anytime soon.  


“Stop it will you! The guy literally unconscious. Do you want to be a murderer?” That snapped back Sun to reality. He paused for a second.  


“I’m Phana. I am a medical student and Earth called me because there was someone having hyperventilation.” Cut Phana before Sun open his mouth to talk. Phana already walk to Kao who was unconscious and not moving at the moment at the centre of the room. He checked Kao’s pulse and breath.  


Sun shocked with that statement running towards Kao following. He just stared hopelessly at Kao’s unmoved body while Phana doing firs aid treatment to Kao.  


“You got car?” Asked Phana calmly. Sun only nodded slowly.  


“Alright. I need you to carry him and send him to the emergency unit at the hospital. In front of the main campus. I’ve just notified another doctor to fetch you guys. Now go!” Ordered Phana quickly.  


“Is he going to be okay?” Asked Sun while carefully grabbing Kao’s body.  


“He’s fine for a moment but he needs medical attention as soon as possible.” Replied Phana while walking quickly to the other boy across the room. The future doctor swiftly opens the first aid kit and took out the bandage and antiseptic bottle after inspecting the boy.  


“Alright. Thank you.” Muttered Sun slowly while carefully carrying the younger boy out of the room while increasing his steps to his car, he prayed to God for Kao’s safety. He’ll do anything for that bright smile to shine again.  


‘Please God, I’m begging you.’ Uttered Sun under his breath before his eyes started to water. He then silently letting the water running down through his cheeks.


End file.
